fearlessdivaproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cynthia Fordman
Cynthia Fordman 'is a recurring Antagonistic'' character on '''Inferno. Born Under A Bad Sign Cynthia is first seen in this episode at LAX Airport, stepping off of the plane with Alietta Stone. She asks why Agoroth couldn't have them fly first class, then says she forgot how beautiful California was. In a flashback one year earlier, she saw someone lying in the middle of the road. Wanting to make sure they were okay, she immediately gets out of her car and tries talking to him. The man says he is lost and she asks if she can help him; he says he's metaphorically lost. The man, revealed to be Todd, compels her and she is unable to move. After she pleads with him not to kill her, he lets her go to her car. Before she is able to get inside, however, Todd flashes over to her and drains her of blood resulting in her death. The Three Faces of Sophia Cynthia is seen at the pool, she reunites with Todd Rollings and playfully begins to tease him. She then reveals after their encounter one year ago, a mysterious man found her on the side of the road and offered her life. She then recalls waking up feeling more alive than ever. Cynthia then reveals she is in fact now a student at Point Dume Academy. Cynthia then surprises the young vampire by thanking him for the bite. The pair then strike up a deal through a whisper. Dream A Little Dream of Me Cynthia is briefly mentioned by Agoroth. He asks Alietta to let Cynthia handle Jamie Moores. The Things You Can't Outrun Cynthia tells Todd the way to get Jamie back is to make him jealous. When Todd asks if that means flirting with her she quickly rejects him, but is quick to suggest that her roommate, Alietta, is infatuated with the vampire. The Heart is A Lonely Hunter Cynthia is dining in the cafe with Alietta while spying on the group. Alietta decides who shall be first afflicted with the Golden Apple of Discord and leaves the task to Cynthia. Later on she is seen in the kitchen baking an apple pie. Her intended victim appears as she hoped and after sharing an innocuous piece of pie she brandishes the weapon and infects her target, directing them to cause chaos amongst the students at Point Dume. Sit Down, You're Rocking the Boat TBA * Alietta Stone: The pair are not only henchwomen for Agoroth, but they seem to share a close bond. It could be said that the pair are best friends. * Todd Rollings: Savagely attacked Cynthia following his break up with Jamie Moores. She later goes on to thank him for the bite. * Mysterious man: In The Three Faces of Sophia it is revealed a mysterious man saved Cynthia from death. She is yet to reveal his identity. * As a chimera, she can generate dragon-shaped flares of greenish-transparent ectoplasmic energy to strike her enemies on various planes of being (i.e. physical, astral, etc.). * Cynthia is also able to use that energy to move objects like telekinesis and also has some low-level telepathic abilities that allow her to sense astral projections and if she is being watched from behind. * When her hidden form is activated, she looks much like how Chimeras are depicted in Greek Mythology: It is depicted as a fire-breathing monster with the head of a lion, the front legs of a lion, the wings of a dragon, the hindquarters of a goat, and a snake-headed tail, while also still possessing the power of speech. Cynthia3.jpg|''Cynthia's 1st look'' Cynthia2.jpg|''Cynthia as blonde'' Cynthia RED.png|''Cynthia's Look in Born Under A Bad Sign flashback'' Cynthia.jpg|''Cynthia as red-head 2nd look'' Demiheadshaved.jpg |''Cynthia's current look'' Cynthiaford.jpg Hellonheels.jpg |undefined|link=undefined|linktext=undefined Category:Inferno TV Series Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Character Donations Category:Supporting Character Category:Fearless Diva Productions Category:Antagonist